


Porn For Alphas

by viperscreed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I have No Excuse, Multi, Omegaverse, not all chapters will have smut, some will just be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: This will probably be the most self indulgent series of things I'll ever writeWell, Alphas, this is to you!





	1. [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gender Neutral Alpha and Omega

The light from the TV flickered over you and the omega lying in your shared bed. Your blanket clad figures highlighted by flashes of blue and green, you occasionally squint when the screen becomes uncomfortably bright. You should have gone to sleep an hour or so ago and you were well on your way but for now you were idly focused on the game show. The pillow you were propped against felt insanely comfortable, your eyes felt heavy and were starting to droop when you heard a soft grumble beside you.

You glanced down and a soft smile spread over your lips. Pressed flush to your side was the prettiest omega you had ever seen, and sure every alpha says that about their mate but you’re pretty sure you’re right. Their cuddled as close as they can manage with their head resting on your shoulder, one of their arms was curled up pressed to your side while the other was flopped across your stomach. Their breath ghosted over your skin with every rise and fall of their chest.

The omega looked so peaceful and content it made your heart flutter. You raised the hand you had wrapped around them to lightly run your fingertips through their hair, their locks were still a little damp from their shower and you can smell their shampoo. It was different from their usual scent; they bought a new brand to try and you made a note to tell them you preferred this one since it mingled with their natural scent better.

They mumbled and your hand froze. The omega readjusted slightly, their knee sliding over your legs and their face fell into the crook of your shoulder and neck. They took a deep breath to take in your scent and sighed contently, their body going limp against you.

Pride washed over you as you take in the sight. You had taken such good care of them and they felt so safe with you that when you two had lain down together they had fallen right to sleep. The scent of happy omega made your body feel pleasantly sluggish and you could feel your brain shutting down even as you tried to decide what to make your omega for breakfast.

With what little energy you can manage you reach over to grab the remote off the nightstand and press the little button that powered down the TV. You flinch as the powering off sound from the TV was much louder then you expected and you hoped it hadn’t disturbed your omega.

They hadn’t so much as mumbled and you gave a sigh of relief. You scooted down carefully to lie down properly and you rested your free hand on top of theirs while your other arm tightened around them, hand resting on their waist. The warmth from their body was perfect and they fit like a puzzle piece to your body as if you two had been destined for one another.

You tilt your body toward them and rest your chin on their head as you closed your eyes. You felt more at home there then you had anywhere else and knowing they felt the same made a warmth flood through you.

You pressed a kiss to your omega’s forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the emotional porn I need in my life


	2. [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gender Neutral Sugar Alpha And Sugar Baby Omega

The murmur of the crowd outside the store idly buzzed in your ears as you blindly wander through the lines of clothes racks. Each was lined with clothing that was touted as the latest in spring fashion, you weren’t sure if that was true but you could appreciate the items for what they were. You paused to finger a shirt, the cream fabric was thin and flowy perfect for the warmer months up ahead. A sigh passed your lips as you instead focus on rolling one of your rings around your finger.

_What was taking so long?_

“Baby?”

You lifted your head and a small grin pulled at your lips. A few steps away from you stood your omega looking all pouty lipped and doe eyed with a selection of clothing in their arms. They had that shy little look that they only ever had when they were about to ask something from you. You didn’t have the heart to tell them they didn’t have to put on the act, it really was too precious.

“Ready to go?” You asked and they nodded, brushing a lock of hair behind their ear. They were trying to work up the nerve to ask you to pay and it made you smirk. You strode over, swiftly covering the space between you two and you slipped your arm under the clothing to take it from them. You leaned in to steal a quick kiss before standing up right, they looked relieved and a small smile was on their lips.

You walked across the showroom floor to the cash register and laid everything down on the counter. Your omega had chosen an impressive variety of clothing, a rainbow of fabric that was slowly dissected as the cashier took each article to swipe its price code over the sensor before bagging it.

“You know if you want a new wardrobe I can hire someone to do that for you.” You tell the omega over the rhythmic beeping coming from the sensor. They looked back at you with slightly widened eyes.

“I don’t need anything that drastic.” They insisted. You cocked a brow at that and playfully tutted them.

“No one needs it sweetheart, I wanted to know if you wanted it.” You slide up to them and wrap an arm around them, your hand resting on their flank. A flush spread over their cheeks and they averted their gaze shyly.

“I don’t think I want that baby.” They reiterated and they said it with the careful measurement of someone saying something they shouldn’t.

“Then you won’t have it.” You assured them and if they had been looking at your face they would have seen the gleam in your eyes. “Or maybe you will, your birthday is coming up.”

As if a jolt coursed through them the omega’s gaze snapped up to your face, their eyes widening with a pleasantly surprised sparkle in them. It made your heart melt as much as it caused a small ache to form. You knew your situation together wasn’t the most conventional but was it really so hard to believe that you’d care enough to remember their birthday?

You’d show them though, it might take some time and you knew their trepidation was being fed by the whispers of others but you’d show them. They wouldn’t speak of it with you but you knew they were waiting for you to get tired of them, to move onto a different sugar baby to pamper but you honestly couldn’t imagine giving in to anyone else’s pouty lips.

And you were going to throttle the person who kept telling the omega you were going to dump them if you ever found them.

“Umm…” The cashier piped up. You turned your head to acknowledge them, not bothering to be embarrassed about losing yourself to your thoughts. You pulled your credit card out of your pocket and swiped it through the device sitting beside the register.

One signature later and you were hooking the bags of clothes onto your arm, not once letting go of your omega. Despite the possessive arm you had around them you allowed to lead both of you to the next store were they could pick up some accessories to match the clothing you had just bought. You let them go once you entered the store so you could wonder off until they were ready to go. Your eyes continued to wonder to them however thinking of ways you could prove your devotion, who knew your reputation as a stud would come back to bite you?

But you were an alpha, you loved a challenge.

You’d show them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd apologize for more emotion porn but I've done nothing wrong!
> 
> Also if you guys want to request something for a future chapter NSFW or not I'd love to hear it!


End file.
